Lucy is a neko!
by jane2311
Summary: After the GMG everyone thinks Lucy is weak and her nakama don't help her. when she takes a missinon on her one she turns into a neko and with the transformation comes a curse. She meets Sting,leaves the guild and bababim, bababum apears DRAGON RINGS! (sory for the shoart chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hi-Hi, my name is Jane and I really hope you like my story.

Oh, and this is gona be a little different cause Lucy's not gona leave the guild because Lissana.

On to the story, nya~

After the GMG, Lucy walking home

"AH… this is been such a long day" Lucy said to herself.

"Hey look it's the weakling from Fairy Tale!" said some boy pointing at Lucy.

"OH wold you shut it" said Lucy.

This has been happening every day after the GMG ended so Lucy is tired of it. Lately she even started believing it.

"So tomorrow I take a pretty hard mission and do it solo." She said as she thought that wold bust her ego as she had none.

Next day, nya~

She picked a job and went to Mira.

"What's the job of today, Lucy?" she asked.

"Well I need to catch some poison making guy!" she said as Mira stamped her job and she was on her way…

I know it was short mina, but it's the beginning what do you what.

Sting: Hey when am I going to show up!

Me: You just did! And now go, before you do something stupid!

Sting: Opps, I just smashed you're laptop!

Me: You're going to be dead when I'm done with you!

Sting: But then who will be with Lucy?

Me: Ohhh…. Well they say stupid people don't dye easily! SO COME HERE SINGY!

Sting: People be worn she may be a cat, but she's a devil too….aaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Hey mina, I'm wary happy that you are reading and if someone is worried about Sting then as I said stupid people don't dye easily!

Now on to the story! Nya~

~On her way to where the poison guy is supposedly living.

"Where is that poison making guy, I can't just call him" she said.

" You can try!" said a guy that jumped behind her and put an cloth to her nose.

As she passed out she thought _' man I'm weak'_

~ To where Lucy is

She opened her eyes to see she was tied to a chair, she tried to brake free, but no luck.

" Oh you_'_re awake that means we can start!" the man said as he took some red, shiny potion and with struggle, but poured into her mouth.

Lucy started glowing, her hair growing taller and ears started to grow on top of her hed, her eye colour turning red,and her clothes turning into a white dress with red lines and long sleeves. From her eye a tear dropped and as it touched the ground and blonde fox crashed the door and started biting the writing guy.

How was it? I think I'm making my chapters small cause I like it that way….

Again thanks for reading… hmmm what's that smell?

What my room, on fire!

NATSU YOU DON'T HAVE AND EGSJUSE LIKE STING YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR DEAD. Demon cat scream! aaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Hey-ho mina, I really love this story, nya~

Hope you like it tooo and review so I can know what you think!

Now listen my plan right some more chapters and curle up and sleep so if anyone wakes me up after I right those chapters YOU'RE DEAD, nya~

Story time~

~Well the place where we left off

" Aaaaaaaaa….. I am angry!" jelled Lucy and the fox grrrd agreeing with her.

Lucy stood up and started walking out " I should hit you, but it looks like Shari did a good job" she left to notice that it was pit black outside. She walked for some 10 min. and started to fell cold. She walked for another 10 min. and sensed something warm close to her. She was so cold she walked to the warmth, she saw that it was a person. She was afraid it wold be someone mean, but as she saw that Shari was now sleeping next to the man she decided that she should too. Lucy crawled in the man's lap and fell asleep.

Tada, I'm sleepy too Lucy don't tease me!

Lucy: Gomen, but you saw what I went through!

Me: Yeah, I'm sorry too!

Lucy: Hug on it!

Me: Hug!

Me/Lucy: Read you next time. Nya~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello mina, ready for our neko to wake up…. of course you are. Nya~

To the place where they are sleeping~

Sting's POV

I opened my eyes to see a blonde sleeping on my lap with a little fox next to her. I smile to myself thinking she's so cute…." Wait what am I saying?" I said out laud and the girl slowly opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes she shrieked and tried to jump up, but I put my hand on her forehead and stomach so she wold not be able to move.

"Who are you and what are you doing sleeping on my lap? Not that I mind!" I said as a smirk appeared on my face.

"Me? My name is Lucy, I'm from Fairy Tale! You?" did she say she's the fairy that is always around Salamander!

"You mean to tell me that you're that blonde that hangs out with that dam Salamander?! You look totally different and smell different too! But most importantly you're sad! Why?" I really wana know the answer to my last question. I don't know why, but I hate seeing HER cry.

"Well since the GMG's everyone in the streets calls me the weakling of Fairy Tale and when I wana talk about it with my friends the avoid the question?" her story is pretty sad , I mean I wold be depressed too. Then I saw a tear fall down her face and I felt wired like the world is ending.

I hugged her and said the only thing that seamed write to say "Cry!" she buried her face in my shoulders and started crying.

Wow O_O n-n-nya~~~ that was something who wold have known that Sting has a hart, but he did kill his own dragon.

Sting: I did not!

Lucy/Me: But you said so!

Sting: I-I-I just said that to look big…*_*

Me/Lucy: * death hug* nya~

Lucy: * Kiss (Sting)*

Sting: Worth the embarrassment!

Read you next time. Nya~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mina, the last chapter ended so AMW. I mean he hugged her and said cry and that was soooooo AAAAAMMMMWWW. NNNYYYYAA~~~

In the forest~

Lucy's POV

He hugged me and I felt a lot beater…

"Cry!" he said and I just couldn't hold it in any more so I buried my face in his shoulder and started crying.

Sting's POV

The blonde cried on my shoulder, but when I got an idea I pulled her a little of my shoulder to see her face. _Man she is sooooo cute. I can barely hold my urge to kiss her….. WHAIT WHAT?!_

" Hey Blondie you said you felt like a weakling and your friends wouldn't listen to you, much less help you!" man am I nerves?!

" Amm… Yeah." She said quietly, but I heard her.

" I'll train you." Say yes, say yes…

" Really?" she asked.

" Yeah, but only if you quit Fairy Tale and I think that won't be a problem because they don't listen to you and don't help you, but I…" as I said those words she hugged me and a blush crept on my face thank god that her hair covered my face…. Wait a BLUCH on me?!

Lucy's POV

As I hugged him I felt like it was okay to leave because Sting was with me!

"OKAY, Sting!" as I said that I thought, _I might even like him more than a friend after a while_.

Sting's POV

When she said _okay_ I couldn't help myself any more. I putted my lips on hers and I felt her hands in my hair pulling me closer so I putted my hands around her waist and pulled her closed then I felt a bright light and the ground disappearing from underneath…..

AAAA What happened next? Oh.. what am I worrying about I know what happened , but you don't HE HE NYA~

Mira – Amw!

Me- I know sis, I know it's a total amw!

Mira- Yeah, but Lucy's leaving

Me- Sis come closer * Whisper*

Mira- Oh… Well-read you later * starts crying fake tears* LUCY'S LEAVING!

Me- She was happier then she was sad… sis, sis I'm disappointed, but as she said read you later! Nya~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi mina, I'm back miss me?! So the last chapter ended in a little mystery so let's find out what happened next. Nya~

To the kiss~

Lucy's POV

His kissing me, it feels so warm I don't what him to let go. I feel a light appearing and the ground disappearing. I feel our lisps departing and our body's float up in the air and I hear:

"Love hurts! This is you're curse- you will feel enormous pane every night and day he flirts with a girl or you're in a fight or you don't see each other until you're close to death then the pain will stay like that, forever no matter what happened next! But when you are together the pain will go away like it newer existed" as she said that I started to feel a little pain like a pinch.

While Sting's POV

I heard a woman's voice say:

" Don't flirt with girls, don't fight with her and see her, kiss her every day or she will suffer!" I didn't understand that that's why I thought I will ignore it.

The light disappeared and I felt her lips again. As we broke the kiss to breath she said.

"Let's go to Fairy Tale, I need to quit the guild for you to train me after all!" she said in a calm voice like nothing had happened, but her blush

Said another story.

"Yeah" I stood up and took her hand, her small, warm hand.

This chapter was really short, but Jane is sleepy, ZZZZzzzz…. Nya~

Lucy- Our righter and friend is off to dreamland, so read you later. Nya~ Stingy come hear * runs off*


	7. Chapter 7

Ho, ho, ho mina, this chapter is my favourite, I think! Nya~

Sting's POV

I'm kind of worried about Blondie, but I can't stop thinking about that kiss. What's wrong with me…. It's decided after I get Blondie to the Hotel I need to find some chick to get her off my mind and I can be my normal, cool, hot self!

" Hey Blondie, let's stay at a Hotel tonight, key?"

" K-key" she seemed like she was in thought I feel bad for disturbing her.. What?

~After he left Lucy at the Hotel ~

Okay, which girl, which girl… oh there's one. She look's cute, but not as cute as Lucy…. No, I need to stop that.

" Hey girl, you are as bright as the stars are, if not more…"

Lucy's POV

Sting left me at the Hotel saying he got some stuff to…. Ahhh, what was that pain in my heart?!

As if the fox knew it sent me a telepathy message- " Lucy find Sting before it gets worse, remember what you herd when you kissed it WAS TRUE!" I started to run remembering what the woman said.

I was running I think over 15 min. and then I saw Sting SOOO close to kissing a girl when he said.

" If I cold rate how cute you were, I think it wold match the amount of stars out in the whole world…" as he said those words I felt my hart hurt like I was going to dye so couldn't help, but scream…

"AAAAAaaaaa…." I screamed and in a flash Sing was next to me saying.

"What's wrong? Lucy please, please say something!"

Sting's POV

I heard Lucy's scream and I didn't care about anything except her. In a flash I was next to her and her eyes were, were so full of sadness and pain. I cold fell my world ending and now I realized I really loved Lucy!

"What's wrong? Lucy please, please say something!" I was in panic.

"Umh…The girl you… kiss" she breath it out. My hart felt like crying.

" L-lucy, I don't like the girl, I don't even know the girl for that much. I was with her to get you out of my mind, because I-I love you.." she putted her lips to mine. I felt happy.

" When we kissed the first time, the woman she was true the curse of the cat exists on his love and hart!" what did she just say.. that means that scream she just felt it was my fault!

Oh.. It's 00:00 now where I'm from so night and read you lat..ZZZzzz…

Nya, nya, nya~


	8. Chapter 8

Hi mina, in this chapter Lucy leaves the guild… Nya~

In front of the guild~

Sting's POV

I still can't get over what I did to_ My Lucy_, but I have to help her get throw this! I look at Lucy, she's worried!

" It will be ok , I'm with you and I won't leave!" I said and she seemed to calm down.

Lucy's POV

We walked into the guild and everyone looked at us. Natsu came running towards me ,but Sting stood in front of me and Natsu ran into his fist!

"Hu?! SABER FREAK what are you doing here?!" Sting wanted to reply with a name for Natsu as well, but I spoke first…

"Wears master?" I asked and they pointed to the second floor.

In the masters office ~

"I'm quitting the guild!" master was shocked.

Sting's POV

I was sitting on a chair besides the bar, everyone was staring at me, if Lucy didn't instruct me to NOT fight anyone there'd be a fight.

…

Lucy walked out of the room and held her hand where the guild mark was and now it was gone. She started walking down when Natsu tackled her! She hit her head and blinked slowly!

"Who are you, where am I?" in a flash I was next to her throwing that Flames-for-brain off to the side!

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Sting, who are they and where am I" it seems she has forgotten Fairy Tale.

"I'll tell later now let's get you to your mansion to start you're training!" I don't think it's okay to tell her the truth here, they might attack us.

"Key!" she said grabbing my hand and walking out the guild while everyone was still in shock, but I heard Erza and Natsu scream.

Oh this was a boring chapter for me, but can you guess what do they meet at Lucy's mansion?

Read you later! Nya~


	9. Chapter 9

Well this chapter has an explanation so you wold read it with no surprise and no WTF!? Nya~

Remember when Lucy transformed…Well her keys disappeared as well so yeah she does not have even one key! But when they walked out of the guild a purple dragon ring appeared on her finger so that's gona be interesting!

On to the story. Nya~

At the mansion~

Lucy's POV

Sting explained everything for me and now we were at my mansion that my father left for me after death!

"Lucy dear!" Was that… no it can't be!

"Yes it's me!" said the woman that appeared.

"MOM!" I ran to hug her, but I ran through her.

"Lucy I'm here to teach you to use your Dragon slaying ring!"

I looked at my arm to see a purple dragon shaped ring!

"Listen I don't have much time, dear! The rings appear on your arm when you are in touché with dragon slayers and go through some situations that don't happen just for fun! When you say the words _Dragon of the emotion that I felt come before me, come from me!_ The dragon will appear and he will teach you what to do next. Bye I love you, know you can do it and know that you and your BF are totally in love amw!" and with dose words she disappeared and me and Sting blushed a little.

"Okay Blondie let's see what that ring of yours does!" did he just call me Blondie!?

"Key Stingy-bee!" hi, hi, hi revenge!

"_Dragon of the emotion that I felt come before me, come from me!"_ and bright light appeared and a pink haired 8 year old girl appeared.

" Hello I'm the poison dragon that lives inside you and I'll teach you how to activate us or you!"

"Amw my poisonous side is so cute, but go on!"

" You must think about poison, it can be taken literally, but it can be also something a person has done!"

"Oh.. Well will the time I got turned into a neko count it has bought I think versions of poison!"

"Yeah that will work just grate! And then say

_Poison flow, Poison go, Dragons will forever grow; activate POISON DRAGON SLAYING INER ME RING!_ You're attitude will change a little, but that won't affect your thoughts much it just changes you're way of speech!"

"K-key I'll try!" I said and the girl disappeared.

"Okay I don't know how about you, but I can't wait!" said Sting.

"Yeah!_ Poison flow, Poison go, Dragons will forever grow; activate POISON DRAGON SLAYING INER ME RING!_ " I said as I remembered the day I turned into a neko!

No one's POV

She started glowing purple and when it disappeared her hair was purple and she had purple outfit.

"Hey Stingy, like my new form!" she said

"Yeah you look hot!" he said hoping she wold blush, buuut..

"Well you don't look bad you're self!" she whispered in his ear as she was now beside him and liked his ear and he shivered…

"N-n-now Lucy we need to practice you're dragon slaying magic!"

"Key, Poison dragon slayer Roar, Poison Dragon slayer slash, Poison Dragon slayer Punch, Poison Dragon slayer secret art: Poison midnight!" she attacked trees.

"Wow, not bad now turn back!"

"Key, Stingy!" as she said that she tuned back!

Lucy's POV

OMG, what did I do I mean I wanted to say something like that, but, but the embarrassment of, of liking his ear is too much,

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my longs out of embarrassment as my face went redder than anything!

"Looks like my Lucy is back!" I can swear I heard him laugh, but then I noticed a black ring appear!

Jane thinks this was a pretty long chapter, did you like *Tears*?

Read *sniff* y-you * sniff-sniff* later! Nya~ * With a happy smile jumping to who know were!*

Poison Dragon Slayer form- story/3822011/Something-for-my-fanfiction-story-lu cy-is-a-neko/

Oh and here you'll see all Lucy's forms, but you need to read the 11th chapter 1th.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay in the next chapter they will be in Sabre-tooth! Oh and Hi mina!

Next day~

Lucy's POV

"Hey Sting I got a new ring after I screamed!" I said happily.

"You mean when you screamed out of embarrassment that you liked my ear?" I was red and I know it.

"Y-yeah." I said quietly, but he heard and chugged.

"Okay, okay let's see what it can do?" he became serious and I was like, that was possible?

"Key,_ Dragon of the emotion that I felt come before me, come from me!"_ I said as a shy little girl appeared!

"H-hey let's turn the music up!" amw she was so cute.

"I'll have fun!" I heard him say.

"O-okay Lu-chan you need to fell the music around you and say this to activate the music you! _Music flow, Music go, Dragons will forever grow; activate MUSIC DRAGON SLAYING INER ME RING! _And the rest you know, bye now!"

"Bye! _Music flow, Music go, Dragons will forever grow; activate MUSIC DRAGON SLAYING INER ME RING!"_

No one's POV

A light surrounded the girl and when it disappeared she had black hair and black clothes and black air plugs on her neck.

"H-hey I'll practise now okay Sing-kun!" she said.

"Key princess and no kun just Sting!" he said.

The girl blushing turned around and started training.

"Music Dragon slayer roar! Music Dagon slayer slash! Music Dragon slayer punch! Hey Sting I won't show you my secret art yet so I'm done by!" and Lucy turned back.

"STING!" she was mad.

They trained like that for 3 months, Lucy got 3 more rings and then well you'll see!

Bye mina, well for now. Read you later. Nya~

Music Dragon Slayer form


	11. Chapter 11

Hi mina so they are on their whey to Sting's guild. Nya~

On their way~

Lucy's POV

We were walking and it was one of the rear moments when I was holding his hand and I felt so happy when I felt my other hands fingers burning when I looked at them I saw my 5 rings were glowing.

"Hey Sting, My rings there glowing!" I panicked.

"Wow… maybe it's a message like from a phone!" I was wowed at his sentence, but then thought about it and maybe he is write.

"_Dragons of the emotions that I felt come before me, come from me!" _and all five girls appeared- Poison, Music, Light, Water, Sky Dragons!

"Hi girls what's the emergency?!" I asked.

As Sky was the Leader type she answered, " Well as you know to summon you're powers it takes a while that's why we now will make a shorter version! You need to name us and then We'll say what's next!" What she said wold be useful, so key. Let's start with Music!

"Key, Music your name will be Musa, key?"

"Yeah, now to summon me you need to say; _Musa inner me- turn up the music!_ K-key?"

"Yeah!" as I said then Musa disappeared.

" Now Poison you'll be Ziziy, key?"

"Okay Lulu and for me you need to say; Ziziy _inner me- Don't be shy!_ Got it sweaty! Bye!" she disappeared.

"Now Light you'll be Stella, key?"

"Whatever my BFF says and for me you'll say;_ Stella inner me- Shine like a star baby!_ By BFF!" I don't get Stella she's mean around everyone except me, Sting and the other inner me girls.

"Okay now Air your name will be…" she cut in.

"My name will be Aria and to summon me you will need to say; _Aria inner me- Follow the wind_! Bye Lucy-sama!" so scary, not like Wendy… Oh I finally start to remember her too, yeas!

"And Water what should I call you?" I asked not knowing how to call her.

"Jane( sorry I added my name, gomen)!" screamed Sting.

…

"Fine let's take the name the idiot suggested and for me you'll need to say;_ Jane inner me- go with your flow!_ Bye Lucy!" o-okay that's our Sting disliking Jane!

Oh sorry that they didn't get to the guild jet, next chapter 100% they will, but how do you like the names? Read you later. Nya~

_Sky Dragon Slaying form_

_Light Dragon Slaying form_

_Water Dragon Slaying form_


	12. Chapter 12

Hi mina, so now they are walking into the guild.. HOLDING HANDS, AMW!

In front on the guild door's

Lucy's POV

Sting turned to look at me and took my other hand in his.

"Are you worried?!" he asked in a caring voice, amw.

"Not much!" I said and he hugged me tightly.

"But I am what if you don't get in because you were a fairy, what will I do I love you so much!" AMW, pour Stingy!

"Don't worry!" I said as I kissed him.

And as stock of bad luck the doors opened. EMBERESSED!

Sing saw that and grabbed my hand and took me to masters.

At the master's office~

"I want to join your guild!"

"Who are you? Why? What magic? How strong?" were the only words the master said.

"Lucy H., because I want to, Dragon Slaying ring magic, Well why don't we test that?!" I answered, I looked at Sting he was in amw, sock and scared. Why?

"Hm… okay let's see what I feel when you hit me with your magic. If I think you're strong you're in if not, not!"

"Fine!"

Outside~

What ring, what ring I don't know?

"Do you like music or water beater?"

"I do not care all of them!"

"Key! **Musa inner me- turn the music up!**"

"So you're a dragon slayer!"

"Nop! Music Dragon slaying roar! N-next! **Ziziy inner me- don't be shy!**

Poison Dragon slaying secret art: poison midnight!" as the poison was gone I saw master on his knees.

"You're in and in the GMG's you will be in Rogues place as he still is on a mission and the GMG's are next week so don't disappear!"

Okay now that I've read the chapters I see there is nothing romantic so next chapter will be! Read you later! Nya~


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, hello mina so as I said Sting and Lucy are going on a date!

To the date~

Lucy's POV

Were on a date, yes!

"Hey Lulu wana have so ice-cream?"

"Yeah totally !" I said and he ran off to get it as fast as he cold. Isn't he so sweat …

"_Wow, I can't belief that THE Sting E. is going out with a that Rich Fairy rat!"_ said 1. Girl…. What?! I'm getting mad, oh no Stella!

" _Oh don't worry she probably bribed him, he won't ever like such rats!"_ THAT'S IT…

"STELLA INNER ME- SHINE BABY!" I walked over to the girls.

"Well look who's talking you're as black as black holes can get, no radiance!" I smirked evilly.

"You bich! And yeah you herd as right you must have braved him to go out with you!"

"Oh.. looks like it's pretty dark in hear I should get rid of the dark holes so the radiance around me wouldn't die!" I flipped my hair and was going to attack when an arm touched me.

"Lulu back away…" they cut him off.

"You heard him rat move!"

"You didn't let me finish, back away so I could beat the blackness that is surrounding me and Lulu!" They looked at the deadly aura he was giving out and it vanished as he turned to me.

"Lulu you okay, I can't belief they said something to hurt you and even go "Stella" I'm sorry, but from now you won't leave my side!" I felt happy and sad at the same time!

After the date~

"We're are you going?" I looked at him as I was about to go to my room.

"To my room." I stated.

"Sorry, but as I said you must never leave my side and that is no mater day or night. So from now on you will sleep with me!" my face went as red as Erza's hair.

In Sting's room, in his bed~

I was in his bed! Man am I red or what! I mean he has me tight in his grip! My hed is leaned in his chest and his hand is on my shoulder and the other one on my stomach.

"If you weren't there I wold have them flying!" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I know and I beat me in Stella mode wold have done the same, but of that theme are you ready to crush them!"

"Yeah Blondie ready!" and we fell asleep.

So next the GMG's ready or not here they come, and sorry if it wasn't as romantic! Read you later. Nya~


	14. Chapter 14

**So Now the GMG's begin and will start with the 1 vs 1 battle.**

_**Lucy's POV**_

So as the pumkin said I was the 1th one and my opponent is fromFairy Tale Lissana.

„Stingy I have to go, but chose my ring for the game!" I asked while smiling my best smile.

„So you're opponent is from Fairy Tale and I realy want them to be scared and shocked to death so Zizy shold be fine." I was shocked he chose Zizy, but then again it is Sting.

I went to the arena where Lissana was standing and she looked shocked.

„Lucy!? Why are you hear?!" I just smircked and said.

„Let's sart _Zizy inner me- don't be shy"_

„K-key!..." I didn't let her finish and started.

„_Poison Dragon Sleying roar, claw... seackret art Poison mist"_ as the mist cleared I saw her on the grownd with a pool of blood sarounding her I went closer and toke the blood in my hand and liked it.

„ EW! You taste like a Fairy rat!" as I said that Natsu came runing and said.

„Luce! What's wron and I want to battle you!"

„Nothing and let's" I said as I turned back.

„Hey no battele if not a chalenge! Kabo!"

„I WANA BATTLE AND YOU AIN'T GONA STOP ME KAPISH!" I roared they all noded too scared for there lives.

„_Musa inner me- turn up the music__**, **_now you'll know what I felt when you didn't listen! You'll all fell." As I said that he tried to atack, but I doged.

„_Music Dragon Sleyer seackret art- music fell_

Song- weak

By me

_You were my best friend,_

_It hurt, it burned,_

_But you didn't see_

_You didn't listen to my cries of help_

_And I heard you whisper!_

_Weak,_

_Weak she's so weak!_

_Can't help but scream._

_Now you'll fly, fly into the sky,._

_With no wings to fly,_

_back down to you're Fairy Tale!_

_To you're fairy tale_

_To you're fairy tale_

_Now a year has passed by,_

_You'll hurt, you'll burn,_

_But it won't take effect!_

_You listen to me_

_Carful, carful!_

_Weak,_

_Weak, you're so weak!_

_Even with your buddy by your side!_

_Without me, me you don't shine,_

_You're as weak as I was that time!_

_Weak! Weak, you're so weak!_

_Don't come close,_

_You're as filthy,_

_As those who don't have the magic flow!_

_Magic Flow!_

_Weak and filthy,_

_With no shine! _

_You can't do nothing_

_Eggsept let the ligt_

_Shine on us_

_You're weak, weak,_

_I can't belive I loved you._

_One time."_

As I finished they all were shocked as when that attack is made The memorys I fell and emotions are sent to every mind that can hear me.

„Luce!"

„Save it Rat!" I said as I walked off.


End file.
